


Bond

by willathegorilla



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Modern!Reader - Freeform, My first Star Wars fic, PLEASE DONT BULLY ME IM SENSITIVE, a lot of confusion, breaking 4th wall kinda, eventual sorta love triangle, hehe cutesy stuff, meanie kylo, mentions of the movies, not smut sorry lol, slight angst, things i made up about lightsabers, things i made up about tie fighters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willathegorilla/pseuds/willathegorilla
Summary: When Supreme Leader Snoke tries to force-bond Kylo Ren and the strongest force-sensitive Jedi, he bonds Kylo with you, some nobody from a different universe.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Uh, Hi?

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN THIS IS MY FIRST STAR WARS FIC IM SORRY IF ITS BAD I HAVENT REALLY READ KYLO FICS IM SORRY IM SORRY  
> anyways  
> follow/talk to me on Tumblr @aurorcarter

You placed your blanket down on the grass of Central Park. You took your lunch out and took a deep breath. You gazed at the beautiful city and bright sky and ate your lunch happily. Music softly hummed in your ears as you read your book. Slowly but almost all at once, the music in your ears blended to machine-like noises. Your surroundings blended to a dreary grey building. A man appeared before you. 

“Uh… Hi?” You said, looking at your surroundings. “What the fuck?” You put your lunch and book back in your bag. You finally got a good look at the man who stood above you.

“Kylo Ren?” You said out of surprise. He tilted his helmet at you. 

“How do you know me? Who are you?” He strutted toward you. Your breath caught in your throat. 

“You’re in Star Wars! My favorite movies!” You grinned widely. Kylo got closer. “Movies? How incompetent do you think I am? I’ll ask again, Who are you?“

“Oh, I’m Y/N. Of earth, I guess.” You stuck your hand out. He still didn’t move or say anything. “Do you guys not do this? I- Uh- Nevermind.” You scratched the back of your neck. You got up from the ground and looked around. You never imagined the magnitude of the finalizer. You suddenly felt a force between your eyes and realized what was happening.

“Hey! Are you reading my mind?” Suddenly everything vanished before anything could happen. You were back in central park, standing in the same stance you were in while talking to him. You gathered your things and began to walk home.

What the fuck?

Does this mean Star Wars… is real? No. Maybe you didn’t take your medication this morning or someone was fucking with you. This is ridiculous. Star Wars is nothing but a fictional story and Kylo Ren is just a character in said story. You finally like you got your head on straight! Yeah!

_Could you not think so loud? ___

____

____

A chill was sent down your spine. It was like he was next to your ear and whispered directly into it. 

_Uh, yeah. Sorry. ___

____

____

You kept walking with your eyes widened and glued to the ground. Everything was blank. Your mind, your face, your surroundings even felt blank. What the hell was happening? Surely you were going crazy. When you arrived home you mindlessly put your things away. After you finished, you put your face in your hands. Of course you’re stuck bonded to a guy you had been virtually crushing on for years. You groaned aloud. What do you have to do with all of this?

“That’s what I’d like to know.” Ben’s voice echoed throughout your apartment. You yelped.

“Y-you’re not real. I’m hallucinating.” You denied, continuing to tidy your apartment. He looked around. 

“Are these your quarters?” You swallowed. “Uh, yeah.” He began to walk closer to the island table and stood across from you. His hands came to the base of his neck and the helmet lifted up with a click and a hiss. He placed the helmet down on the island and looked you deep in the eyes.

“Don’t be flattered. This was a mistake. You’re not good enough to be bonded to a force user like me.” With every word, he stepped around the island and closer to you until he stood toe-to-toe with you. You raised a brow, looking him up and down.

“This can’t be a mistake. Supreme Leader Snoke never makes a mistake. You know that deep down, don’t you?” You challenged him. He narrowed his eyes. You looked him up and down, swallowing.

“If that’s the case… Why are your thoughts so troubled? Conflicted?” His voice dropped an octave.

“I…” You didn’t know what to say. He smirked.

“That’s what I thought.” 

He vanished.

The next morning, you awoke after dreams filled with Kylo and his future. You saw him getting rejected by Rey after offering her to rule the galaxy with him. A sick part of you wished you were Rey, the girl Kylo wants beside him as ruler. You shuddered, shaking your head to get these thoughts away from you. You swung your legs off the bed and stretched, closing your eyes. The minute you opened you’re eyes again you were back on the finalizer, facing Kylo’s back. He slowly turned to you, looking you up and down.

“Hi, can we do this another time? I just got out of bed and I’m not in the mood-” He raises his hand and you stop talking. 

“You think I have any control over this? I don’t want to be here as much as you do.” You twiddled with your fingers. A thought suddenly overcame you.

“Wait a minute, if we’re force bonding and I saw your future last night… Does that mean I’m force sensitive?” You asked him with a smirk. He flared his nostrils. The thought of someone as incompetent as you being force sensitive set a fire in his stomach. You suddenly heard these thoughts and a bright smile etched onto your face.

“I’m incompetent? Cool, cool, cool.” You smirked up at him. He rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

“Look- You’re the last thing I need right now. There are a million other people I’d rather be bonded with-”

“Like Rey?” Kylo stopped walking. He slowly turned to you. You swallowed.

“How do you know her?” He practically growled. “I told you, dude, I saw it while I slept last night and I watched the sequel trilogy at least 10 times. I know how this shit goes.” You rolled your eyes at him. He glared at you.

"You’re not the only one who’s dreaming, scum.” Your surroundings faded and you sighed. Did he really not like you that much?

_Yes. ___

____

____

You frowned. Your sadness seemed to travel the galaxy, as a pang of sorrow hit Kylo in waves. The Han Solo in him felt a thread of guilt knowing he was the cause but then the sorrow turned to excitement. On your end, you felt the littlest bit of guilt and it gave you hope that Ben Solo was somewhere in the depths of Kylo Ren.

_You’re wrong. Ben Solo is nothing but a stranger to me. ___

____

____

_I’ll change that. ___


	2. I know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kylo warms up to you, he _kinda_ fucks it up. But, he makes it up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehhe this is so cute  
> find me on Tumblr! @vawillamilkshake :)))))

You sat in the library studying for your midterm. You sat with your textbook open, a notebook, and your laptop. Kylo watched from a bookcase as you typed away on the device. He figured out how to control these ‘force-times’ as you called it before, and figured out how to watch you without you knowing. The amount of times he’s spied on you is embarrassing, but he can’t find it in him to stop.

_Hi!_

Kylo flinched a bit, lost in his thoughts. He peered at you to see you writing in your notebook. He narrowed his eyes.

_Hi._

He saw you grin widely and put down your pen.

_I feel you. Where are you?_

Kylo froze. Shit.

_Behind you. Behind the bookcase._

Kylo stepped out from the bookcase and you turned around to smiled at him. You began to gather your things into your backpack.

“If you’re done spying on me, let’s go on a walk.” Kylo felt the confidence practically dripping from you. Your force signature started to become unusually strong for someone who started training 2 weeks ago.

“So… What are you up to?” You asked. Kylo looked down at you. For some reason, he wanted to actually tell you what he’s up to instead of belittling you.

_Yeah, you’re supposed to answer the question instead of belittling me._

Kylo glared at you while you gave him a shit-eating grin. He looked ahead and saw millions of buildings. He’s never seen anything like it. He looked up and around. The humans were smarter than he presumed.

“So… are you gonna answer my question or what?” You poked his cheek. Suddenly you were overcome with visions of him sitting on Snoke’s throne with you by his side. You gasped out loud. Kylo looked at you questioningly.

“What, did you not think I was human?” Kylo joked, raising a brow at you. You couldn’t find it in yourself to rejoice that you were getting somewhere with him because, you two… You two are going to be Supreme Leaders…

“Y/N, are you alright?” He stopped walking. He dug through your mind but couldn’t find anything that would trouble you.

“Sorry, I just had a vision… Nothing to worry about.” You waved a hand at him. He glared at you.

“What, are you worried or something?” You smirked at him. He rolled his eyes.

“Of course I’m not. You’re still just some outer-dimensional scum.” He held his chin up. You looked at him with scrutiny.

_Not._

You smiled.

The next few days have been you showing Kylo what you’ve learned through watching Clone Wars. You had to admit, it was weird that you were navigating your galactic powers from a fictional T.V. show, but you didn’t think about it too much. Sometimes you caught an eyebrow quirk from him when you impressed him, and nothing felt more rewarding than impressing Kylo. It was odd, your relationship. You assumed from your second force-time that Kylo was going to immediately hate you, but he’s grown to tolerate you. That kinda made your heart sing. 

You sat in your living room with multiple candles lit. The Last Jedi novelization was in your hands and you were deeply engrossed within the story. No matter how many times you re-read the book, it will still be your favorite. When you picked your head up from your book, you weren’t surprised when you were transported to Kylo’s chambers. You saw his naked back and blushed. 

“Do you always wear your pants up that high?” You joked. Despite this being the first time seeing him like this in person, you secretly coveted the Kylo Ren shirtless scene in the depths of your camera roll.

“What, have you seen me shirtless before? In your so-called ‘movies’?” He teased. “Perhaps…” You trailed off. You closed your book and held it against your chest with the cover facing Kylo. He narrowed his eyes at the book.

“Is that Luke Skywalker… On your book?” He asked. As he got closer he realized he himself was on the cover too, besides Luke, the two of them split by his infamous red lightsaber. He ripped the book from your hands as you frowned. “My book.” You sadly murmured. You held up your hand and summoned the book toward you but Kylo did the same, the book shaking between the two of you. Veins popped out of his forehead and you silently grunted. You flexed your hand and the book started to come closer to you until-

_RIP!_

Your favorite book lay in pieces on the ground. You looked at it solemnly as it lay between the two of you. You walked over to the remnants of the pages and gathered them in your arms. You looked up at Kylo with a disapproving gaze until you completely disappeared. Guilt ate away at him as he finished getting dressed for bed. It almost felt like he always ruined good things.

You completely avoided him the next force-time as you longboarded around central park. 

“Y/N, I know you can hear me.” His voice crackled through the mask. You pedaled with the foot facing away from him and moved so that you weren’t facing him.

“Y/N, it was just a book! A book where I was on the cover! You have to realize that I was curious!” You pedaled faster and weaved in and out through people. Kylo sighed. 

_Look, I’m sorry._

You pedaled to face him again.

“At least apologize out loud.” Kylo faded and you stopped yourself, panting from going at such a fast pace. Kylo took his mask off and rubbed his face. Why were you affecting him so much? You were just some girl from earth.

_Wow, thanks._

Kylo grimaced, then sighed. He quickly got up and felt the hilt of his lightsaber drop from his belt, then a lightbulb flickered in his head.

Over the next week, you both didn’t force-time one another at all. Despite being a teeny bit mad at him, you still worried for him. Is he okay? Did he get hurt in a fight? You groaned aloud.

_I’m fine._

You jolted up. 

_Are you sure? You haven’t contacted me at all._

Silence.

_Well, neither did you._

You rolled your eyes. When you opened your eyes you found yourself on Kylo’s bed. He sat beside you with something wrapped in cloth on his lap. You tilted your head. You kinda missed seeing him.

_I missed you, too. ___

__You blushed. “What’s that?” You pointed at his lap. He picked it up and handed it to you. “Open it.” You pursed your lips at it before carefully unraveling it. A metal hilt rested in your hands._ _

__“No, you fucking didn’t.” He smiled at your excitement pouring from you. “You know, you’re making 5 year old me very fucking happy right now.” You ignited it. It burned a bright yellow and sizzled like his lightsaber does. You began to do lightsaber tricks and Kylo tilted his head at you._ _

__“I learned how online! A curtain rod does the trick.” Kylo watched in awe and smiled a bit._ _

__“I thought the yellow suited you. Bright.” Kylo spoke mindlessly as he watched you gaze at it._ _

__You deactivated the lightsaber. You threw your arms around him in the heat of the moment. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.” You said in the crook of his neck. Kylo slowly hugged you back. You both smiled._ _

___You’re the best._ _ _

___I know._ _ _


	3. Join me. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke summons you to live on the Finalizer and become Kylo Ren's apprentice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha HA! let the angst ENSUE!
> 
> if ya wanna hang out, come talk to me on my Tumblr! @vawillamilkshake
> 
> ALSO! this chapter mentions the whole quarantine and COVID-19, but someone does come to the reader's house and I HIGHLY ADVISE AGAINST THAT. FUCKING STAY HOME IF YOU CAN. THANK YOU.

Quarantine. Fuck!

You had been stuck in your apartment for 3 days and could not take it. You needed to be outside, fresh air, human interaction, at least. You were going insane. You’ve tried to take this time to connect to your force powers, but you’ve run out of movies to learn from and finished the Clone Wars show. You closed your eyes and groaned.

When you opened them Kylo was in front of you. Red enveloped the room and a distant buzz steadily hummed in the background. You turned to see Snoke, looking as gross as he does in the movies. Kylo hit your ankle. “Ow!” You grimaced. He shot you a look.

_He can read your thoughts too. Not just me anymore._

You widened your eyes and began to kneel next to him. 

“There will be no need for that, Y/N.” You and Kylo exchanged glances before you stood up. 

“I had Ren bring you here… I have a favor to ask,” Snoke began. “You must come here, to the Finalizer.” You cocked your head.

“I know you’ve seen the vision.” His echoing voice sent a chill down your spine. Kylo looked between the both of you. “What vision?” Kylo questioned. You sighed. This day had to come sooner or later.

“I… I had a vision that we ruled the galaxy side by side. It was too real, it couldn’t have been some silly dream.” Snoke smirked. Kylo couldn’t seem to take his eyes off you.

“Ren will train you, here. He’ll get you from earth. Be ready.” Everything faded and your heart was beating out of your chest. You were going to live in the Finalizer? With Kylo? This is getting to be too much. You have a life here, your family, and you still have school!

But… How could you leave him? After all the hours you’ve spent together? This whole quarantine thing has you staying home anyways, you could come up with a schedule, visit earth every week. Not only that, but your landlord paused rent for 2 months. You should hopefully be fine. 

_Join me. Please._

His voice tugged at your heartstrings. You groaned and put your head in your hands. Why were you considering this?

_It’s your destiny, Y/N. Don’t fight it._

_I…_

_For me._

How could you say no to that? You groaned and realized you were actually going through with this. 

_You know what, fuck it!_

You felt pride on his end and smiled a bit. You began folding some clothes into a suitcase. As you packed you tried to keep a blank mind. You knew if you actually thought through about what you were doing, you would talk yourself out of it. But in a way, it felt like you needed this. To be trained for your destiny.

You looked at your phone on your bed and bit your lip. You should call someone, right? You sighed and stood from your mess of a floor, grabbing your phone off your bed and scrolled through the numbers. You paused decided to call your old roommate, Leo. Despite the face you haven’t seen him in a while, he was the closest thing you had to family. You held your breath as the dial rang.

“Y/N?” Leo’s rough voice rang through the phone. You grimaced. This was gonna be hard.

“Hey, Leo.” You spoke softly. Leo groaned.

“Oh, what did you do this time? You sound like you just buried a dead body!” He joked. You chuckled and took a deep breath.

“This is gonna sound crazy, but please listen and don’t say anything until I’m done talking.” Leo didn’t say anything.

“I… I am force sensitive.” He barked a loud laugh on the other line. You sighed.

“What did I just say?” You lightly scolded him. He quieted his laughs down.

“I didn’t say anything, I’m just laughing at you.” You rolled your eyes and laughed.

“Dude, come on. I’m being serious.” He stopped at that.

“I honestly don’t really understand what’s happening, it kind of feels like a really fun dream I’m about to wake up from.” He hummed in acknowledgement.

“Leo… They want me to go there. To fucking space or something.” He didn’t laugh this time.

“I’m coming over there.” Your eyes widened. You heard him shut several doors before slamming a car door shut. You groaned.

“I’ll leave the door open.” You muttered before hanging up.

You continued to pack after the scariest phone call of your life. The door swung open after 20 minutes, revealing a red faced Leo. Steam was practically coming out of his ears as he slammed the door.

“Hi.” You sheepishly said.

“Force sensitive? Really? How dumb do you think I am?” He seethed at you. You chuckled nervously.

“L-let me show you. I-I’ll prove it.” You stumbled through your sentence. Leo scoffed.

“Go ahead.”

You closed your eyes and lifted your hand in front of him. Frustration and annoyance melted off of him in waves. You sighed as you read his mind.

“You’re angry that this dumb situation is what’s uniting us after 3 years… You think I’m on cocaine,” You snickered and continued. “You still feel the need to protect me…” You slowly opened your eyes. “You know, I’m a big girl now.” You smiled sheepishly at him. He rolled his eyes.

"That’s… Nope. You’ve always been able to read my mood. That doesn’t count.” You sighed. A lightbulb went off in your head. “Stay here.” You ordered before running to your room and grabbing your lightsaber from your room.

“Look.” You ignited the bright yellow saber. It glowed in Leo’s face. He rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“You made this at Disneyland last spring break. I was there, Y/N.” You groaned. You raised up a hand and summoned your Disneyland lightsaber.

“These are different!” Leo looked at you with shock. “How did you… It like… Flew! To your hand… Stop with these jokes.” You groaned again.

“Why can’t you just believe me? Let me go? We are in quarantine for fucks sake! All of my schooling is online. I’m gonna be on spring break next week.” You scoffed. “You know what? Whatever! I don’t need your permission to go, I am a grown woman! I’m going whether you like it or not.” You concluded. He stared at the floor before walking toward you and wrapped you into a tight hug.

“Just… Be careful. Call me. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.” Leo sighed before letting go. He patted your shoulder and smiled. “Try not to kill anyone.” He winked before heading to the door.

“Say ‘hi’ to Han Solo for me!” Leo exclaimed on his way out.

You smiled as the door shut behind him. It felt nice to see him again. You began to walk away before Leo knocked on the door again. You rolled your eyes.

“What? Back to torment me more before I leave-” 

“Hey.” You greeted him. “Sorry, I thought you were Leo. He was just here.”

“Who’s Leo?” Kylo asked with narrowed eyes. You furrowed your eyebrows and walked to your room to finish packing. He trailed you. 

“He’s my old roommate from college.” You said as you sat next to your last bag. 

“Yeah. Caught a glimpse of him.” He gritted his teeth as you placed a photo of the Leo and you from college into your bag. You gasped and turned around.

“He didn’t say hi?” You muttered with a pout. A fraction of his anger melted away at your antics.

“Sorry, came in while he walked out.” You nodded and grabbed your bags. You saw him approach your several Star Wars shelves around the room. He picked Rey up from the many funko pops lining the shelves. You blocked your mind from him as hurt and jealousy swirled in your chest. You forgot how his story actually ended. Without you and her by his side. Kylo’s head snapped up.

“Why can’t I feel you anymore?” He asked, turning to you. You looked up from your bag. “I uh, learned how.” You excused, zipping up your bag. He furrowed his eyebrows and put Rey back. 

“Why are you hiding from me?” You panicked as he knelt down in front of you, the two of you now nose-to-nose. You slipped up and your dam broke, jealousy and angst flooding Kylo’s being as your essence filled him once again. He stood up and recoiled when you reached a hand out. 

“You’re… You’re jealous of her?” Kylo asked, towering over you. Your heart dropped to its knees. 

“Why would you even need to be jealous? You are now my apprentice. Nothing more.” Disgust rolled off him in hurtful waves as he strutted out of your room. You grabbed your bags and trailed behind him. He walked to the roof of your apartment building. There was nothing up there and you couldn’t find it in you to even be curious. Kylo just straight up rejected you and now you have to work with him for God knows how long! You kept your gaze on Kylo’s boots. You’ve been fan crushing on him since The Force Awakens, how are you going to get over him? 

Kylo noticed you stopped walking with him and sighed. He pursed his lips in thought and walked back to you. He held his hand out and you looked up.

“Ready?” He asked. You took a deep breath. 

“As I’ll ever be.” You spoke breathlessly, grabbing his hand. You followed him to the middle of the roof before seeing an invisible hatch open on the top. He let go of your hand and let you lead. You climbed into the hatch and began to realize what Tie Fighter you were in.

“Is this the Tie Whisper?” You asked as you gazed around the cockpit in awe. Kylo’s tense shoulders softened at your curious gleam. “Yeah.” He barely spoke above a whisper. 

He couldn’t understand you. How you worked. Why you adored him and his world so much. Why do you weaken him as much as you do? Why does he wants to apologize for his outburst earlier? Apologize for the way he feels? He knew if he did these things, Snoke would be even more disappointed in him than he already is. He sighed and sat in the pilot seat. You sat beside him and he realized you were blocking him from you again. He started to flick and push different buttons and levers in order to take off and went to push on the last lever before putting his hands in his lap.

“Y/N… Please don’t shut me out. Whatever feelings you’re hiding from me… You don’t need to feel it. Jealousy, sadness, none of it. I’ll always be by your side. No matter what happens… I’ll be here.” As Kylo confessed this you felt nothing but confusion. How… could he say this? Does he like you the way you think? Does he like you at all? Is this going to end the way you hope? 

Despite your questions you slowly let your guard down and smiled at him. 

“Thank you.” You grabbed his hands and squeezed. He finally took off from earth and went into hyper space. Your phone buzzed in your lap.

_Leo, 10 minutes ago_

_YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHO I SAW IN THE HALLWAY_


End file.
